Volveré
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Tras una despedida vuelven las emociones, una explosión tan sublime de sentimientos provenientes del lugar donde nunca te han dejado de pensar. (Reto Año Fanfictionero: DaiSuga)
**What's up all the people!**

Sexto fic del reto. Ahora es el turno de los padres cuervos más bonitos del fandom. Son un verdadero encanto esos dos *hearts*, ¡Y la causa de mis ataques de diabetes!

Aprovecho también para así celebrar el Día Internacional del Beso, que fue hace unos días. Porque no hay mejor sensación que besar a quien más quieres tras extrañarle tanto (Gaaaaaaaay)

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del vóley(?)

 **Advertencias** : Diabetes nivel fluff. Las altas preocupaciones de mami Suga. Flashbacks y recuerdos. AHHH pero que belleza, again(?).

 **Canción** **base** : "Volveré" de Jesse & Joy, bien romántico este pedo. Jijiji.

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Volveré"**

 **(DaiSuga)**

Los pasos siguen siendo marcados en el adoquín debajo de la farola, no se le ve caminando, más bien son toques al suelo con nerviosismo. ¿Y si se había perdido? ¿Le habría pasado algo?

No, Daichi no era así. Él era precavido y cuidadoso siempre. A menos que le estuviera cobrando una broma de mal gusto de las suyas… Ah, qué remedio tendrá ese muchacho, Kōshi no lo sabía.

Y sin embargo se encontraba en la estación del tren bala, esperándolo como cada noche de final de mes. Con la misma sonrisa que tuvo el día que se fue.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Finales de Septiembre:*_

 _Último día de curso, secundaria Karasuno._

El atroz alboroto pulula por doquier, las aulas al escuchar el timbre automáticamente se vacían para formar las filas que harán como orden de acomodarse con el objetivo de llevar acabo lo que sería la última asamblea para todos los estudiantes de tercer año.

El director de la secundaria sube a la tarima para felicitar a todos por su trabajo, resalta que lógicamente unos se esforzaron más que otros en este año escolar. Dedica una mirada severa sobre los primeros grupos de personas frente suyo, tiemblan los estudiantes de segundo que a la vez también lloran: Porque extrañarán a sus superiores, porque no creen llenar el hueco que ellos crearon.

Gente emocionada porque los éxitos vendrán.

Temerosos ante los dilemas de estudiar y/o trabajar.

Y quienes lamentan afines el momento de no expresar lo que querían en el momento que debían.

Es el turno de romper posiciones y dividirse en grupos escolares para hacer de la despedida algo mil veces más personal. Los Cuervos de Karasuno toman el rumbo hacia el nido que a muchos vio crecer, ese gimnasio no volvería a ser lo mismo tras la partida de los mayores.

¿Alguien ocuparía el lugar de la estrella del equipo como lo hizo Asahi con su característica actitud luchadora? ¿Cuándo volverían a escuchar las llamadas de atención de Daichi y sus discursos que te hacían a poner los pies en la tierra? ¿Quién sería el arma refrescante que devuelve a la vida como lo fue Sugawara en sus momentos?

Exacto. Nadie ocuparía esas ausencias.

Eso es lo que convertía en mares de lágrimas a los representantes del equipo masculino de voleibol de la secundaria en estos momentos.

— ¡Venga, no hay razón para llorar! —Reafirmó el capitán tomando las riendas en el momento más esperado— Déjenme decirles que… Estoy realmente orgulloso de ustedes. Quiero decir, fueron el más grande equipo que ha pisado este campo de batalla, y no podría irme con una mejor experiencia que esta.

Los alumnos inferiores tragaron saliva nerviosos, sintiendo el corazón salirse ante tales palabras viniendo de alguien tan asombroso como era Sawamura. Este pasó su mano por la nuca avisando con esa señal a sus compañeros de grado que se pusieran a su lado para sorprender a los menores con una sonrisa.

Shimizu traía consigo a Sugawara y Azumane que ansiosos (Asahi más bien nervioso) en conjunto al líder del equipo hicieron una reverencia educada llena de decisión. Los cuervos no pudieron más que sonrojarse sintiéndose apenados ante tanta atención premeditada.

— ¡Gracias por formar parte de este equipo! —Gritaron los senpais, incluso Kiyoko, que era realmente tímida ante expresarse de esa manera tan repentina.

Si antes sus compañeros de equipo estaban desgarrados, ahora eran un caos entre tanto moco y lágrimas en rostros felices. Incluso hasta el frio Tsukishima mostraba algo de tristeza muda.

— ¡Abrazo grupal, con un demonio! —Gritó adelantándose entre los jugadores la deidad guardiana del equipo abalanzando su cuerpo contra los mayores.

— ¡Nishinoya, ese lenguaje! —Respondió el chico de los cabellos plateados regañándolo, pero olvidando eso para fundirse en el abrazo al que todos se habían unido.

Porque en si del todo no era una despedida. Sino un simple _"Hasta lueg_ o", como había dicho el maestro Takeda en el discurso previo al del director.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de calmar a todos sus pequeños kohais y despedirse de ellos individualmente, Sugawara tomó su mochila del pupitre con aire nostálgico. La escuela ya se encontraba vacía, pero él se había quedado para admirarla una vez más antes de sentarse en el vacío mundo del adulto joven.

A partir de mañana, afilaría sus estudios para el próximo examen de ingreso.

Igual no sería tan complejo, después de todo se quedaría en Miyagi, y completaría sus estudios para algún día futuro, convertirse en lo que siempre deseo ser de niño.

— Profesor Sugawara.

El llamado de ese título lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, más sabiendo de quien se trataba. Tomó su mochila y volteó a ver con una sonrisa al dueño del llamado.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —Preguntó al aire.

— Vámonos. —Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa su mejor amigo, Sawamura revolvió sus cabellos intentando sacarlo de sus casillas— Tengo hambre.

— ¿Quieres que pasemos por algo antes de irnos?

Sugawara lo miró algo confundido.

— Pensé que te habías adelantado.

— Quise darle un último vistazo al salón.

— Debí suponerlo. Eres demasiado predecible.

El armador refrescante le propino un golpecito en la barbilla.

— Calla. No hagas que me enoje contigo, más porque te vas esta noche.

El silencio se armó, Kōshi suspiró tras haber dicho aquello, tal vez por fuera estuviera dando el tema a relucir como si nada, cuando en realidad por dentro la idea le estaba carcomiendo tanto. Por más que quisiera evadir tantos sentimientos encontrados hacia él no podría retenerlo de sus metas.

Daichi se iría a estudiar a Tokio y nada podía hacer él para evitarlo.

Más que extrañarlo, seguir en contacto pero aceptando las cosas como son.

Caminaron siguiendo ese mudo momento, por las calles hacia la casa del mayor, el más bajo entró a la cocina buscando unos platos con toda la confianza. Después de todo él siempre solía visitarle los fines de semana, no era raro que paseara e incluso lavara los platos tras acudir a comer con los padres del moreno.

— Mis padres estarían felices con tu visita.

— Ellos siempre están felices. —Dijo Suga algo sonrojado por el comentario, tras servir los platos y colocarlos en la mesa— Y lo estarán más cuando te vean llegar a la central.

Los padres de Daichi habían planeado mudarse durante la estadía de su hijo en la universidad, posteriormente terminando su carrera, Daichi podría decidir donde quedarse a laborar, fuera en su nueva casa en el ciudad, o en su localidad natal. Aunque siempre podría atreverse a conocer nuevas fronteras.

Dio un respingo ante tal pensamiento abordándolo.

— Ya lo creo. —Contestó el capitán de Karasuno, evorando su plato de guisado recalentado— Ahora apresúrate y come bien, sino me enojaré, Suga.

— Ya voy, papá.

Ambos estallaron en risas ante la comparativa. Tal vez el equipo tenía razón y Daichi era como un padre.

— Anda, en serio. Se me hará tarde.

Dedicó una sonrisa amplia, aunque algo falsa. Le había prometido que cenarían juntos antes de irse en el último horario de la estación de trenes. Que lo despediría.

" _A ti te gusta la mala vida, K_ _ō_ s _hi"._ Repitió hacia sus adentros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se escuchó entre los pasillos el murmullo de la voz tras el micrófono, creando entre ecos el nombre de la estación buscando que los pasajeros tomaran sus asientos. El tren pronto llegaría. Y el muchacho que se quedaría en Miyagi ya se estaba desmoronando.

— Suga. —De repente se vio rodeado entre los brazos del chico que dulcemente lo oprimía contra él— Gracias por todo.

— No es nada… Te voy a extrañar bastante, Daichi.

Empezó a sentir que se estaba colapsando. No quería verle irse.

Rozó el cabello del más alto consolándose un poco, así ganaría valor para dejarlo subir a ese tren, sino se le haría tarde, y sus padres podrían asustarse si el horario cambiaba. Las lágrimas empezaron a hacer aparición, estaba empapando la sudadera del chico entre sollozos.

Había estallado, enfrente de su mejor amigo, e interés amoroso.

Porque no podría verlo en mucho tiempo.

Porque haría más amigos.

Porque encontraría a alguien que lo hiciera feliz de esa forma que él no podía otorgar.

Antes de decirle que partiera y lo ignorara, pasó algo tan inesperado y que siempre estaría vívido en sus memorias. Tan rápido, como conciso, las manos de Sawamura rozaban sus mejillas, él lo miraba con tanta calidez en sus ojos oscuros como el chocolate amargo, limpiando las escurridizas lagrimas que atenuaban su visión.

La cercanía se volvía estrecha y el contacto más necesario. Ya podía sentir aquel bailoteo en su corazón que desbocada casi salía de la emoción.

 **Hasta que lo besó.**

De la manera más dulce inimaginable, delicado, despacio en lo que cabe, saboreando cada instante valioso de su juventud perderse entre los labios del número uno del equipo.

Podía sentirse en el cielo a su lado, pasando sus brazos tras su cuello, el tomándolo de la cintura con una sensibilidad tan austera.

Se sentía completo, tanto que al separarse aun mantenía esa bruma clara de felicidad.

— Daichi.

— Volveré dentro de un mes a verte.

— ¿Pero…?

Sawamura tomó entre sus manos la maleta saltando del escalón de la esquina donde se encontraban ocultos entre ladrillos viejos y esa enorme farola de gasolina. Subió al vagón con paso decidido despidiéndose con una amplia sonrisa y alzando su mano. Con una felicidad que pensó nunca provocaría.

Sugawara atinó a devolver el saludo sintiendo vibrar cada poro lleno de una explosión inimaginable de emociones.

Y así irían pasando los meses. Lo seguiría esperando.

Hablaría por video llamada, cantarían tonterías por teléfono e incluso enviarían textos sosos entre las clases.

Todo eso por cuatro años.

Cuatro bellos e inolvidables años. Donde Koichi sería la razón de porque Daichi volvía cada mes a Miyagi.

Donde todo comenzó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suspiró teniendo en cuenta que ya llevaba más de dos horas de pie frente a la estación. Empezaba a ponerse tenso, era obvio que algo debió haber pasado con el chico.

¿Podría haber chocado el tren bala en una transversal mal ubicada? No, los trenes bala no chocan por tonterías como esas. ¿Y si lo habían intentado asaltar? ¡Ni Dios lo quiera! Tal vez lo habrían bajado en una oscura estación, amenazándolo con un objeto punzocortante. Tal vez eran varios que lo molerían a puñetazos. Tal vez, lo tomaron desprevenido y se llevaron hasta su último centavo… Y por eso no podía regresar.

¿Y si se le ocurría venir caminando a mitad de la noche? ¿Estaría solo? ¿Lo volverían a atacar? ¿Y si…?

Una corriente de aire fresco invadió su oído haciéndolo temblar. Y gritar del susto, saltando para ver de dónde provenía esa sensación tan desagradable.

Que no era ni más ni menos que la persona cuyos actos no hechos invadían sus pensamientos.

— Hola, Sug…

El menor solo pudo atinar a darle un leve puñetazo en el estómago mostrando su molestia.

— No te molestes conmigo, Suga. Admite que fue divertido. —Dijo Daichi colocando sus manos en los hombros del muchacho intentando sacarse las risas de la garganta— ¡T-tú cara fue tan divertida!

— ¿Podrías callarte? ¡Me tenías muy preocupado! —Respondió su antes vice capitán de equipo haciendo pucheros— ¡No es nada gracioso!

— Lo lamento, ¿Si?

El de cabello plateado solo colocó una mano en sus ojos respirando profundo para olvidar su casi colapso mental.

— No importa. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Daichi sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo una pequeña caja negra, mostrándola a los ojos del antiguo armador que no podían estar más abiertos por la sorpresa. El mayor depositó un beso en su frente intentando tranquilizarlo, no podía creerlo.

— Somos demasiado jóvenes, Daichi.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué…?

— Porque no quiero a volver a echarte de menos. No de nuevo.

El moreno tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Sugawara que solo se sonrojaba ante tales acciones, Sawamura solía hacer esa clase de cosas sin pensarlo tanto. Observándolo tan fijo, no podía salir de aquella mirada, era algo que te atrapaba y nunca te soltaría.

" _No quiero a volver a echarte de menos"_.

Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza cuan grabadora.

" _Yo tampoco quiero."_ Quería responder, pero sin echar a perder el momento.

El contacto de su piel contra la suya era tan asombroso como la primera vez que lo acarició así de cerca, los susurros de las respiraciones eran idénticos a ese instante.

Todo tan perfecto, el tiempo tan lento, y los latidos más cercanos.

— ¿Me dirás que si?

Suga solo pudo abalanzarse hacia sus labios, capturándolos debajo de la única farola encendida a esa hora de la noche. En la esquina de la escalera que nadie solía tomar. El lugar donde su primer beso se dio justo el día de la despedida. Donde todo comenzó, y que ahora, volvería a empezar.

Volvería a comenzar, creando un hueco hacia una página nueva de su historia por contar.

— Puedes decirme, señor Sawamura, Daichi.

Las risas fueron calladas, por un refrescante beso.

De esos que solo Sugawara Kōshi podía darle por el resto de sus días.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Definiciones marcadas durante la lectura:**

 ***Ciclo escolar japonés:** Según varios artículos que encontré por San Google, en Japón el ciclo escolar inicia en abril (Creo.) y finaliza en septiembre. **No mames, pero que fregón**.

Y así acaba una nueva mini historia, espero siga gustándoles mi forma tan imbécil de escribir.

¡Mil gracias por dar la oportunidad de leer! Y poner en favs mis fics,

me hace tan feliz. ¡Dejen reviews con sus opiniones o sugerencias!

Me despido, no sin antes un poco de la radiofrecuencia: "¿Qué le pasa a Lupita? (No sé!) ¿Qué es lo que quiere? (BAILAR!) MAMBO MAMBO MAMBO MAMBO. SI SIIII SIIIIII *HUM*" Ni pinche idea de quien canta este rollo, pero todos los mexicanos nos la sabemos :'D

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
